


royal pursuits

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, ive been wanting to write this for 84 years, princess in nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: It's not every day you find a princess lost on the city you call your backyard.
Based on prompt Person A is visiting Person B's city and is lost, but in denial and refuses to ask for help. B lends a hand anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours  
> Twitter : topssdown (come be my friend)

“Well I’m sure it’s around here somewhere, I just need to walk a few more blocks and I should be all set Austin,” Camila says into the phone that’s pressed between her cheek and shoulder as she tries to navigate her way through the busy New York City streets without being recognized.

“Do you see anything you recognize from earlier?” Austin questions on the other end and Camila rolls her eyes under her expensive sunglasses before pulling her coat tighter around herself to shield the wind whipping around the corner. 

“Oh right I didn’t think of that, really Austin thank you, you’re a lifesaver and I’m now eternally in debt to you,” Camila snares sarcastically into the phone at the boy’s obvious comment, does he really think she’s that dumb? “Where between the car and the hotel did I have time to look up without being blinded by the flashing lights?” she huffs out in annoyance.

“God calm down princess I was just checking, no need to be snippy,” he says light heartedly making her roll her eyes again as she looks around at her surroundings for the thousandth time before giving up and leaning against a stone wall off to the side, keeping her head down. 

“I swear Mahone I have no fucking clue why I put up with you sometimes,” Camila teases finally relenting on her best friend and slouching against the wall even further as she scans over the busy streets and sighs. 

“Because you don’t have access to anyone else cause they could try to kill you or some shit,” he answers casually making Camila grin before continuing, “Now tell me what’s around you so I can help you get back before your mom finds out you’re lost in the city you weren’t supposed to go out in.”

But her grin is gone and she scoffs and pushes off the wall, “I am not lost austin I’m just not sure where I am exactly,” she realizes how stupid that sounds after it’s out of her mouth but like, she’s not lost, just a little bit confused that’s all. 

“Yeah and you’re also straight as an arrow,” he taunts and she rolls her eyes again despite him not being able to see her. “Now tell me what signs and stuff you see, I can send Rob and he’ll get you back here in one piece,” he offers and Camila is far too stubborn to accept so she chooses to stay silent, opting to instead spin around and scan again to prove that she’s capable of finding her own way around. 

Bad idea. Spinning that is, because she spins into someone and sends herself flying towards the ground. Luckily that someone grabs onto her waist and keeps Camila upright before she can get hurt, but Camila has heard about New York and fears maybe this person will cut off her hand for not watching where she’s stepping.

“Woah there, watch your step,” a raspy voice says with a chuckle as Camila tries to steady herself. The warm hands on her side help for a moment before Camila finally looks into the eyes of her savior and is overwhelmed by waves of emerald that make her feel like maybe she’s about to fall again. “You okay? You should really watch your step, you could’ve gotten hurt if some douche happened to knock you down instead.”

“Umm, yeah I’m okay, sorry about that by the way,” Camila starts with a stutter in her nervous voice that she immediately curses. Phone forgotten in her hand she smiles at the stranger, “like really sorry, I just wasn’t looking up, well actually I was looking up, that was where I went wrong but anyways I’m really sorry about hitting you, luckily you got good reflexes or I’d be a bit of a crying mess on the dirty ground.”

And the stranger chuckles again before releasing her hold much to Camila’s dismay. “I agree, wouldn’t want a pretty girl like yourself hurt,” she winks and Camila feels herself blush in response to the compliment, “anyways I have to get going, have a nice day,” The green eyed girl smiles and with that she’s out of Camila’s reach and walking the way she was before Camila threw herself at her.

“Yeah, thanks and so sorry,” Camila calls after her, getting a wave in response, “And you have a nice day too!” Camila finishes and smiles as her eyes scan up and down the beautiful girl’s body before sighing again and grinning to herself.

“Camila, Camila? Where’d you go Mila answer please I’m getting worried,” she hears and remembers the phone in her hand and the friend on the line and turns her attention back to it.

She feels slightly bad for just forgetting her phone even if it was just for a few minutes at most. Her and Austin have been best friends since they were six. He’s one of her distant cousins or something and in royal families that means they’re basically raised together, especially since they lived in similar provinces and had the same nanny.

He was her rock. The only one currently keeping her sane and alive. He was the first and only person she came out to and his reaction to her tears was the strong hug she had wanted and needed so badly. He’d gone above and beyond since that day five years ago when they were thirteen years old, making sure gross boys didn’t hit on her, and making sure annoying family members would stop pressuring her to get a man. He was always aware of how hard Camila’s mom was on her. 

Sure he was part of a royal family, but Camila was part of the royal family. Her older sister Ally had prevented her from being next in line for queen so Camila was grateful for that, but there was still an extreme level of pressure on her back and Austin helped carry the load.

“Austin? Sorry I walked into someone,” Camila explains quickly into the phone and hears his groan of frustration into the phone and giggles lightly, “Look I have to go but I’ll call you, and yes I know where I’m going mom.”

Camila doesn’t know where she’s going. Not the slightest bit at all in any way shape or form. 

She goes into a McDonald’s across the street that was screaming her name, and ends up back where she ran into the raven haired stranger leaning against the wall and hoping it doesn’t get much colder. She’s used to hot, sunny days and beaches because of her family’s recent vacation to Hawaii but they needed to visit this part of the states and Camila is regretting not looking up New England in the fall because damn it, it is cold and her pea coat is working right now but if it gets colder it might not.

So she’s resorted to sitting on the ground eating a McChicken that she bought on her second trip to the McDonald’s (her mother would have a heart attack if pictures of Camila at McDonald’s got out) and get this, her phone is dead.

Now any sane person would be panicking. It’s almost dark, it’s cold, she has no clue where she is, she’s in a foreign city, and she could be mobbed at any point if someone recognizes her. But too Camila it’s a nice break. She’s used to being under a spotlight at all times, that was her reasoning earlier when Austin told her not to sneak out and she claimed that Central Park had to be visited without paps capturing your reaction and interaction with anyone or anything that happens. And right now eating McDonald’s on the dirty New York ground is appealing, so Camila isn’t even close to complaining. 

She’s not lost either, just enjoying her time alone.

It’s around an hour after sunset when the dim light surrounding her is finally gone, but it takes Camila a minute to realize it’s a shadow and not the streetlights burning out.

“You’re still here..?” a voice asks in a confused tone and it takes Camila to place the raspiness but her head shoots up when she does and she smiles brightly at the girl above her, hopping onto her feet to keep up appearances. 

“Yes I am, just enjoying the city and all,” Camila claims with a grin on her face and a McChicken in her hand. 

“Mhm… are you like okay? Do you need help or something?” The stranger asks and Camila blushes slightly but shakes her head no.

“Well can I buy you something to eat or something else?” The girl who Camila really wishes she had a name for continues to question and Camila realizes she probably looks homeless on the sidewalk and bundled up.

“Oh no I got McDonald’s,” Camila smiles in explanation but furrows her eyebrows when McDonald’s doesn’t exactly scream ‘I got enough money to buy your whole state’.

“Are you sure you’re okay? It’s just that it’s getting cold out and I wouldn’t want you to be stuck outside all night,” the girl continues and Camila goes to interject but is cut off, “My name is Lauren by the way.”

“Lauren,” Camila says with a grin and reaches out her hand without the sandwich occupying, “I’m Camila, and I am very certain that I don’t need any money for food and I have a hotel so no worrying about the cold,” Camila explains and melts into the warmth in Lauren’s hand when she shakes Camila’s firmly. 

“Okay don’t take this the wrong way but if you have somewhere to stay, and you have money for food,” Lauren starts slowly and Camila sees where she’s going with this, “then why have you been you sitting on a normal sidewalk eating McDonald’s all day?” and Camila let’s out an awkward laugh because she doesn;t really want ot have to tell this gorgeous way out of her league girl that she got lost (because yes Camila is admitting to only herself that she has no clue where she is).

“Well I just got tired of walking while I was exploring the city and I-”

“Oh you’re totally lost this is classic,” Lauren laughs obnoxiously at her and she pouts, dropping the rest of her sandwich to cross her arms for effect.

“I’m not lost I’m just taking a break,” Camila claims but Lauren continues to chuckle at her and Camila is kind of embarrassed but Lauren’s laugh is even more pretty than she is. “Stop laughing at me,” she tries but it doesn;t work, just makes Lauren laugh more before catching her breath to speak.

“Okay Ms. ‘I’m not lost’, where are you trying to get to,” Lauren smirks back at her, crossing her own arms.

“Four Seasons…” Camila mumbles because she knows Lauren is going to tell her that’s nowhere near her but also could use help from a native to the area.

“Four Seasons?” Lauren questions with wide eyes, probably because it’s easily one of the most expensive hotels in the city. “You know that’s like a forty minute walk from here, how in the hell did you make it all the way over here?” She asks, trying to ignore Camila’s wealth for the time being.

“Well I knew that I was just as I said earlier, enjoying the city,” Camila restates, trying to make Lauren believe her weak explanation to avoid humiliation.

“I hate to break this bad news to you but New York City at night is dangerous for a girl and the cab drivers at this hour are just as gross as the people you’ll run into on the walk,” Lauren says slowly, not wanting to sound demanding but not wanting Camila to make a dumb decision. Despite only meeting this girl and talking to her for not long at all, Lauren thinks she’s adorable and doesn’t want to let her screw herself over.

Earlier the small girl had been wearing sunglasses with a scarf around her head. Now the scarf still remains, but the glasses are gone, showing Camila to be slightly younger and ten times more adorable than Lauren had originally thought.

Camila hadn’t known that about NYC at night. Well she did really, but she hadn’t thought through the fact that it would affect her.

“Really, fuck maybe I should call Austin... No but he’ll be mad about me lying about being lost earlier,” Camila thinks out loud and Lauren feels bad for the girl who clearly had too much pride in her little body to admit she needed help.

“I don’t mean to be forward and trust me I don’t normally do this with random people, but if you need a place to stay I have an apartment a few blocks away,” Lauren offers and she’s nervus suggesting that but the way Camila’s face lights up reassures her completely. 

“Really? You would let a stranger spend the night at your place?” Camila smiles and Lauren chuckles before feigning thought, “Well you seem okay I guess, the real question is if you would spend the night at a stranger’s place?” Lauren bites back and Camila smirks at her for a moment before shyly looking down at her feet.

“Well I may or may not have been a little bit lost and it would be greatly appreciated to be able to lie down somewhere that isn’t covered in trash and dirt,” Camila jokes in a small voice at first while looking down at the ground making Lauren grin.

“Okay and I have a place for you to lie down that will probably not have either of those things,” Lauren teases making Camila giggle, “However I need you to repeat that first part.”

Camila rolls her eyes and pouts a little but Lauren just raises an eyebrow to show she’s waiting before Camila finally gives in, “I was lost okay? Now take me to a bed,” Camila demands and Lauren laughs.

“Damn if you wanted me to take you to bed you could’ve just asked earlier,” she teases and Camila smacks the side of her arm as a blush covers her already rosy from the cold cheeks, and then the two take off in the direction that Lauren leads.

Camila probably shouldn’t be following stranger that could very well be a hired assassin for her family but Lauren is cute and pretty and funny and Camila is cold.

“So you’re obviously not from around here, where exactly are you visiting from?” Lauren asks in attempt to make small talk with the girl as she leads them around to her small apartment, she was worried it would be shitty compared to the luxury she assumed this girl was used to, but she was sure Camila would be grateful for the place to sleep no matter what.

“Oh well I just got back from Hawaii actually this is just a stop on a few trips my family and I are taking. I’m just with my cousin Austin right now but my mother and sister are with me in the states too, and despite the cold it’s lovely up here,” Camila explains as she takes in the lights around them and how they’re dimming as they get closer to the destination. She assumes it’s because of the increase in living places instead of restaraunts. She’s hoping Lauren will ask about Hawaii and not where she’s from specifically. News about a royal family being in the city spread and she doesn’t want Lauren to think she has to treat her differently because of her last name.

“Hawaii? So you travel a lot I take it, what’s it like there?” Lauren asks and bingo Camila avoided that for now.

For the rest of the walk she tells the girl about her trip and the sun and the water and the food and it’s easy to talk to Lauren, it feels kind of like they’re old friends catching up and Camila likes that feeling a lot.

“So here we are, it’s not a nice as your hotel probably but there’s a bed and food so… Yeah,” Lauren says with a chuckle as she pulls Camila into the entryway of one of the apartment buildings lining the streets of New York and up the stairs. “The elevator is being repaired so sorry about this but it’s only three flights.”

“Only three flights?” Camila feigns annoyance with an over dramatic groan, “That’s more than I’ve had to walk in years Laur, can you carry me or something?” 

Lauren has the audacity to laugh in her face at the request, “funny weren’t you exploring the city all day? That sounds like a hell of a lot of walking to me, now don’t be a baby we’re already halfway there,” Lauren huffs as she grabs Camila’s hand and tugs her the rest of the way up to her level before dragging her down the corridor towards her apartment down the end of the hall. Camila seems fascinated with the window while Lauren pushes her key in and the older girl doesn’t know why because it’s not really a view and even if there was something out there it’s too dark at this point to see anything. But Camila seems satisfied. 

“Camila? Door is open and I would love to stand here all night, really I would but I have leftover chinese food calling my name,” Lauren teases as she waits for the younger girl who turns at the sound of Lauren’s voice with a blush on her face but follows the floor into Lauren apartment and smiles when Lauren holds the door open for her. She’s a princess so obviously she’s used to doors being held open, but Camila likes when Lauren’s the one to do it, especially since she doesn’t know Camila is a princess. 

“Okay so where is my food?” Camila asks as she makes herself at home on the couch in the first room they entered. Lauren’s apartment is small but cozy and Camila loves it. The front room is the living room, with a couch and television across from a coffee table to the right when you enter. The door off the the left is open and Camila can make it out as a bedroom, and the opening directly across from the entrance is obviously a small kitchen. 

“It’s in the kitchen, give me five minutes to microwave it okay? I’ll be right back you can put on the tv if you want,” Lauren says with a smile as she sheds her coat next to Camila on the couch and Camila can’t hold back a smile at the other girl’s The 1975 t-shirt that.

Camila just nods and looks for the remote, but after finding it decides she likes the sound of Lauren’s humming in the kitchen a lot better and opts to sit in silence until the girl comes back with food.

It’s been a little over five minutes when Lauren walks back in with one plate in each hand and water bottles tucked under one arm and a grin on her face. 

She wordlessly places one plate in front of Camila and the other next to her’s as she plops down on the couch herself, leg bumping Camila’s but the younger girl doesn’t care as she catches the water bottle that Lauren tosses her way. 

“So Lauren do you always invite strangers into your apartment and give them your Chinese food?” Camila teases after a moment of silence while both girls ate some of the meal before them. 

“Not exactly, but how about this,” Lauren says as she uncaps her water and takes a quick gulp before wiping her mouth with a napkin, “I’ll tell you about me, then you’ll tell me about you, okay? Then we won’t be strangers! Problem solved.” And how could Camila say no to that?

She learns that Lauren is a sophomore at NYU, studying music and art and that’s where she was coming from when she ran into Camila the second time. She grew up in Miami, much to Camila’s delight because she’s ever been there and spends a good twenty minutes questioning Lauren on what it’s like down there and what her family is like and how she learned how to get used to the cold so easily.

She also learns that Lauren’s mind is one of the most beautiful places there is to visit, which says a lot because Camila has been to a lot of places. 

“So your brother… is he hot?” Camila says in a serious voice that makes Lauren scrunch her face up in disgust before Camila lets out a bark of laughter that gives her away.

“Ew Camz don’t even joke about that I’m not going to be able to say yes to any questions about my brother’s looks,” Lauren replies with a scoff of fake disgust but then giggles with Camila because Camila’s laugh is one that makes you laugh along. 

“I was kidding completely Lauren ease up,” Camila says through her laughter when she sees that Lauren still looks grossed out, “Besides, I’m gay as fuck sooo,” and Camila doesn’t even consider the fact that she’s not out, and maybe if Lauren found out who she was she would out her for the money, and it’s nice not to worry because she knows Lauren would never be a person to do that to somebody.

“Wait you’re gay?” Lauren questions in a higher voice with her eyebrows raised in question. At Camila’s nod she sighs and leans back onto the couch, “Woah my gaydar must be broken… I’m bi, by the way, usually I’m better at reading people.”

“Well I’m definitely gay, I guess I’m just good at hiding it after years of practice, can’t be too obvious…” Camila replies, voice dropping at the end because she doesn’t know if she wants Lauren to know she is still in the closet cause that might lead to more questioning. At this point Camila is sure Lauren just doesn’t know what the princess looks like because her scarf and coat have been off since she sat down and her sunglasses are long gone so obviously either Lauren doesn’t recognize her or doesn’t care. 

The world knows her as Karla Estraboa so most likely Lauren just doesn’t recognize her.

“Oh… So I take it you’re not out yet?” Lauren asks softly as she leans back further to get a good look at Camila’s face as they talk, knowing this conversation could get deep and hoping she’ll be able to comfort Camila if it gets to be too much.

“No I’m not,” Camila says with a huff of breath and leans back so she can look back at Lauren and their sides are pressed together now but neither of them move to change it. “My parents are… they’re not really accepting of it and I guess neither is anybody else who would find out? It sucks but I’m used to it at this point. I’m only out to my cousin Austin so I have somebody to look out for me but I doubt I’ll be able to come out ever, if I ever can at all,” Camila explains, not going into detail of the fact that she can’t come out because she needs to find herself a prince to marry and the media would have a field day with a gay princess. 

“I’m sorry, that sucks really I’m sorry you have to go through that,” Lauren sympathises and grabs hold of Camila’s hand lightly in what she hopes comforts her. “My family was thrown off at first when I told them but ultimately they just want me to be happy… I know they might seem closed minded now but you never know. I’m not saying you have to tell them but maybe someday if you feel ready you could try to and they might just be happy you’ve found someone, you know?” Lauren suggest and Camila squeezes her hand gently in a thank you. “And hey, maybe I can come with you so you can have someone else to punch someone if they try to be rude,” Lauren jokes which puts a smile on Camila’s face, picturing Lauren punching her mother, the queen that she is, that makes Camila laugh.

“Maybe you’re right, I mean hell, I’ve never even dated anybody so they’d probably be relieved that I’m not going to die alone,” Camila jokes even though she knows they would disown her. 

“Wait hold up - you’ve never dated anyone? Seriously?” Lauren asks in an unbelieving voice making Camila chuckle but nod her head yes. “That’s insane, I mean you’ve got such a great mind and pardon my bluntness but you’re hot as fuck,” Lauren continues in the same tone and Camila blushes deeply but continues to laugh.

“Nope, I mean I dated a boy when I was eleven for eight days but I doubt that’s what you mean by dating,” the younger girl grins and Lauren looks at her with a disbelieving face but snaps herself out of it.

“The world is missing out on you then Camz, everyone deserves to know what you’re like,” and Lauren’s words are sincere and comforting but also insanely ironic because the whole world thinks they know what she’s like. Apparently she’s slept with nearly every pop star boy from Harry Styles to Shawn Mendes (who she’s met once and is 99% sure is gay as well) and all of the English princes, which is funny to her since she's gay and a virgin. She never came out and her mother doesn’t stop the rumors because it’s better than having a daughter who never goes out. Camila would even bet half of her fortune that her mother has people make up the rumors for attention. Maybe she’s lucky Lauren doesn’t recognize her, but she also doubts that Lauren would be the type to assume those tabloids are true.

“I’m ruining our chance at fun though, what do you normally do around here at night?” Camila cuts in after a moment of silence because the holding of eyes and lingering tension in the air was making her a little bit close to leaning in to kiss Lauren which is probably not what’s on Lauren’s mind right now at all.

“Well usually I go over to my friend Mani’s for a movie night, but it’s almost ten so we’re staying here,” Lauren says after a moment of thinking about it. “Hmm, maybe we could… Hold on I have an idea.” With that Lauren hops up and runs to her room and is back before Camila can count to twenty.

“What’s that?” Camila asks with furrowed brows as lauren carries in a little baggy. 

“I thought maybe we could get a little high and watch a little SNL?” LAuren grins as she opens her fist and reveals the two small blunts in it and Camila is grinning too now.

Camila has never done any drugs believe it or not, despite all the access she has being as rich as she is. She didn’t have any problems with them, just a lack of drugs and a lack of friends to do them with. And Camila always figured she’d accidentally get herself killed so stayed away from them, in Fat Amy’s words she figured she better not.

“Sounds good,” Camila smiles and shifts to sit criss cross on the couch facing Lauren, she’d taken off her second coat when Lauren got up so now she was in white skinny jeans and a plain maroon long sleeved shirt. Lauren was in black ripped jeans and a white The 1975 shirt. They both had childish fuzzy socks on and had laughed at that fact earlier. “But warning, I’ve never done anything like this before at all so you have to guide me,” Camila confesses, not wanting to get caught in another lie after the whole “I’m not lost” thing. 

“Really? Yeah that’s fine I’ll take the first hit then,” Lauren says with a smile as she sits to mirror Camila, the girls now facing each other criss crossed as Lauren pulled out the first blunt and lit one end before lifting into her lips and taking a deep breath in. “You’re gonna cough which is completely normal, most people cough even after they’ve done it a lot, try to breathe it into your lungs not just your mouth so it’ll work,” Lauren explains after holding her smoke for a few seconds and breathing it out on the side of them, not wanting to be rude and do it in Camila’s face. 

Camila nods and hesitantly reaches for the blunt but Lauren spins it and rest it on Camila’s lips herself which makes Camila blush at the unexpected touch of Lauren’s thumb to her bottom lip. 

“Okay breathe in,” Lauren demands and Camila does. A little too much, or maybe it’s supposed to feel like that but she coughs a lot when she tries to hold it and blows it all out, making Lauren giggle as she takes the blunt and sucks in another hit while Camila recovers. 

The next time Camila does it the same thing happens and okay she’s definitely not going to get high over this and Lauren is still giggling as she takes her third big hit before stopping and looking at Camila in thought for a second.

“I have an idea, this will ease you in okay?” Lauren says and Camila is sure she knows where this is going because she’s read fanfic and watched enough cheesy movies and shows to know that maybe Lauren is about to kiss her a little bit but that’s fine by her, and she’s proven right when Lauren takes another hit and holds it before leaning in quickly. 

Camila looks up and meets Lauren’s questioning eyes as their foreheads meet and it takes Camila half a second to nod in approval and then Lauren is closing the gap and pressing her lips to Camila’s closed nervous ones. They don’t move right away and their lips are just pressed together in something that can barely count as anything, but then Camila remembers her part and opens her lips to let Lauren do the same thing. And then Lauren lets out a shaky breath against Camila’s mouth and the younger girl is only half aware of the smoke filling her lungs as she breathes in to match Lauren. 

Maybe it isn’t necessarily easier to breathe it in this way because it’s still going the same way, but the distraction of Lauren’s lips on hers is what makes her succeed in breathing it in and Lauren pulls away slowly as Camila breathes in all the smoke and smiles blissfully at the calmness of Camila’s face whose eyes are still closed as she turns her head to the side to breathe out the smoke, still coughing but not as much as before, and hey, this time she actually took a hit. 

“Good?” Lauren asks after Camila finally opens her eyes and Camila nods with a grin which makes Lauren smile brighter and laugh lightly. “Okay, let’s finish this off then yeah?” Lauren suggests with a playful grin that Camila matches as Lauren takes another hit. 

The next time Lauren doesn’t even offer Camila her own hit, just breaths it into her own mouth and leans forward to press their mouths together again and Camila smiles into it in shock and breathes in. They go back and forth like that until the first blunt is out and Lauren is obviously but Camila only feels a slight buzz, probably because as Lauren said “it takes a few times to really get high”.

“Want me to light the other one?” Lauren asks once she pulls away on the last hit the blunt can handle while she puts the end back into the baggy. 

“Nah, how about we just talk for now then maybe later do more?” Camila replies with a grin as she leans back to swing her leg up behind her and lie back onto the back of the couch. She loves kissing Lauren but it hasn’t really been kissing yet and maybe if she stops smoking Lauren will make another move, or maybe Camila will get the balls to.

“Okay whatever you want Camz,” Lauren smiles and sets the bag on the coffee table before sitting back against the couch next to Camila, this time their whole sides are pressed closer together than they have been all night.

“So, you’re staying at a pretty nice hotel huh?” Lauren questions, now that she’s high she doesn’t stop herself from wondering, plus she feels closer to Camila now.

“You could say that yeah,” Camila chuckles at the other girl’s question but is hoping this isn’t going where she thinks it might be going.

“I heard the royal family from Mexico or something is staying there this week,” Lauren says and shit it is going there. (AN idk what Mexico’s government is but I’m using that).

“Umm yeah I heard that too…” Camila trails off, not knowing whether or not she is okay with lying to Lauren about it.

“You see them anywhere?” Lauren asks as she plays with the clicker, adjusting the channels and trading over to netflix for SNL that she knows is on her recently watched with Friends and Grey’s Anatomy since she’s basic.

“Well I hear they have a ton of security so it’s hard to catch sight but I’m kind of the princess so I have seen them in a way?” Camila says and kind of hopes Lauren doesn’t hear her but the second the clicking and movement on the screen stops she knows she did. She expects questioning but not laughter.

“Good one Camz me too,” Lauren jokes and gets lost in her laughter for a moment before she realizes Camila isn’t laughing along. “Wait a minute are you serious?” she asks after a moment of silence as she looked into Camila’s nervous eyes with a look of pure shock.

“Umm yeah I’m the second daughter so not the important one but umm… sorry I didn’t tell you earlier I was just, I don’t know, enjoying life without it for a day?” Camila says suddenly nervous that maybe Lauren will be mad even though she never lied about it.

“Shit Camz that’s… wait isn’t your name Karla then? Karla Estraboa right?” Lauren questions and Camila is relieved that she doesn’t sound mad at all, just confused and surprised. 

“Well my name is Karla Camila Cabello Estraboa so technically yes but I go by Camila so…”

“Fuck,” Lauren says, still flabbergasted that she’s sitting next to royalty. That she rescued a princess from a scary trip across New York. That she’s about to have a sleepover with a princess. That- “Holy fucking fuck you’re a princess?” Lauren shouts when she finally processes the news. “Isn’t your family like worried or some shit? Fuck could I get arrested for this?” Lauren asks frantically and at first Camila lets out a laugh at the panic in her voice but then she panics too.

“Fuck can I borrow a phone charger? Austin is probably freaking out,” Camila explains and Lauren nods, reaching behind the couch to grab the one plugged in behind it and offering it to Camila before turning her attention back to Camila.

“So if you call him this will be okay? I don’t want either of us to get in trouble,” Lauren asks, eyes still wide but not as shocked as they originally were. 

“We won’t, my mother doesn’t pay enough attention to know I’m gone, as long as I’m back for my sister’s dinner party on friday, which gives me over a day before she notices I’m gone,” Camila explains, remembering the party scheduled for tomorrow night. “Plus I wouldn’t let them get mad at you anyways, just don’t get on my nerves Jauregui,” Camila jokes and Lauren laughs and sits back against the couch.

“Well I’m glad you told me,” Lauren sighs and it’s a pretty simple reaction for such huge news and it makes Camila like Lauren even more than she already did. “Now I know what you meant about a lot of pressure from your family, God do you wanna talk about any of it?” Lauren offers and Camila knows it’s genuine.

“I mean, I basically said it all just in simple terms, I mean now you get why I can’t really come out anytime soon, yeah?” Camila laughs even though it isn’t really funny,

“Yeah I do, I’m really sorry you have to be so formal though, I think I’d go crazy in your position but honestly you’re one of the most down to Earth, caring people I’ve had the privilege to talk to, which now knowing what you’ve been through makes you even more amazing than I already thought you were,” Lauren continues, gently taking Camila’s hand in her own once again.

“Thank you,” Camila says as she curls her hand into Lauren’s, happy that nothing seemed to change to her once she found out Camila’s status.

“Now, let me know if you want to talk about anything okay?” and Camila nods and leans in to peck Lauren on the cheek to say thank you. Lauren smiles gently and turns to give Camila a kiss on the cheek after wards which makes Camila smile back. Before she can help herself Camila leans in for a gentle kiss on the lips which might be risky but Lauren kisses back immediately.

It’s soft at first, the kiss. Lips pressed to lips, no contact other than their intertwined hands and sides brushing. Lauren’s the first to move, resting her other hand on Camila’s waist as Camila moves her hand to cup Lauren’s cheek. Lauren is also the one to swipe her tongue across Camila’s bottom lip and Camila waste no time opening her lips and allowing the warm tongue to slip past her lips. Their tongues meet hesitantly but after a moment Lauren’s tongue delves in exploring Camila’s mouth.

Camila lets out a moan as Lauren’s tongue darts around her mouth and the hand on her waist slides up and down her side. She would be embarrassed but Lauren matches with a moan of her own as Camila’s hand slips to cup the back of her neck then slides up to tangle in raven hair, tugging lightly and knotting her fingers in the silky hair. 

“Mm, Camz, c’mere,” Lauren says in a husky voice that Camila can’t deny so she lets Lauren uide her with a hand on her hip now, pulling Camila to sit astride her lap then connecting their lips again in a heated kiss, tongues immediately meeting and hands going back to exploring.

Camila tangles one hand in raven hair, tugging again and scratching Lauren’s scalp lightly, the other hand lands on the older girl’s shoulder and squeezing gently as they kiss frantically. Lauren’s hands slide back up Camila’s sides, this time sliding under her shirt to palm at the soft skin of her waist, getting as high as her ribs before sliding back down to her hip bones. 

They’re both breathless but neither wants to pull away, Lauren eventually does and pants for moment before going to reattach but Camila has other ideas, attaching her lips to the pale skin of Lauren’s neck and nipping and sucking her way down. 

“Fuck Camz, that’s good,” Lauren whispers softly after a low moan. 

One of her hands grips Camila’s waist tightly and the other slides down into the back pocket of Camila’s pants to give the princess’s amazing ass a small, self indulgent squeeze. Camila moans against her neck in response and nips lightly at her collarbone before pulling away, Lauren leaning down to reconnect their lips in another heated kiss. 

Their hands don’t stray too much further, both of them not wanting to take this much further. After another few minutes of tongues dueling and teeth clashing, they both pull away breathless, ending it in a series of smaller kisses before just leaning into each other. Lauren’s hand stroke softly up and down Camila’s back as the younger girl leans her head into the crook of Lauren’s neck and gulps in breaths of air.

They don’t speak for a few minutes maybe, not needing to, just relishing in the feel of being pressed together.

Lauren’s the one who finally breaks the silence, “So… SNL?” and Camila giggles and rolls to the side, pulling Lauren with her to cuddle while they watch the show Lauren obviously wants to watch after the third maybe fourth request.

They spend a few hours watching the comedy and make out a lot, not getting too heated but spending time in the boring skits locking lips.

It’s a little past one in the morning when Lauren finally lets the credits run and stretches her arms with a yawn. “You ready to sleep Camzi?” she questions as she sits up and smiles at the sight of Camila curled up with a blanket and a sleepy face.

Camila yawns too and Lauren wants to coo at the adorable way it looks on her tired face, “Carry me to bed,” Camila demands with a small smile as she reaches her arms up in command and Lauren chuckles but doesn’t hesitate to pick up the sleeping beauty.

She manages to get Camila into her room and drops her onto the bed before turning to dig around for pajamas for them. She usually sleeps naked but obviously that’d be a bit much right now, even if Camila had tried to pull her boobs out in one of the more heated kisses (tried and succeeded). 

“Camz sit up I need to get you into PJs,” Lauren says gently, rubbing her arm down the sleepy girl’s back in attempt to rouse her. 

“Already trying to get all my clothes off, gosh Lo, take me on a date first,” Camila teases and lifts herself up with a grin that Lauren thinks looks more beautiful than any sunset she’s ever seen. Camila wordlessly lifts her arms up and Lauren takes that as invitation to pull her shirt over her head, smirking at the lack of bra and leaning down to press a short kiss to one of Camila’s breasts because she can’t help it. “Lo, no messing around,” Camila scolds with a chuckle when she feels the tongue on her and immediately chuckles and swats Lauren away playfully. 

“Okay okay sorry babe,” Lauren says with a chuckle back as she pulls a t-shirt over Camila’s head and slips it down her body. She would be hesitant to pull Camila’s jeans off but Camila lifts her hips off the bed so Lauren doesn’t hesitate to do so. She quickly slips the sleep shorts up in place of the skinny jeans and goes to change herself as Camila lies back in bed, now with her eyes focused on Lauren in front of her.

“Can I help you?” Lauren teases as she rest her hands on the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it off but loving the pout Camila is wearing. Camila rolls her eyes making Lauren chuckle again, “What want a show?” Lauren continues to tease but Camila smiles and nods enthusiastically, and well why not right? So Lauren proceeds to change into PJs, at first doing it with a silly sway to her hips but eventually just slipping on a t shirt and leaving just her anties for a bottom and sliding into bed next to Camila who has been smiling and giggling the whole time. 

Lauren lies next to Camila in bed and pulls the covers up over both of them before turning to face the younger girl who is still smiling as she reaches to peck Lauren on the mouth before turning completely and pulling Lauren in to spoon her. 

“Goodnight Camz,” Lauren whispers with a gentle kiss to the back of Camila’s neck as she curls her front to mold to Camila’s back.

“Goodnight Lo.”

Camila wakes up to an alarm she doesn’t recognize and a mattress she isn’t used to. It takes her a moment only to remember everything from yesterday with Lauren and she smiles to herself, turning in bed to find Lauren but is met with an empty bed. She’s about to get out of bed or call out for her but the door creaks open and she turns back around to see Lauren still in panties and a tshirt walking in with two mugs. 

“Hi, you’re up,” Lauren says with a smile as she moves across the room to sit on the bed again, placing the cups on the bedside table before moving to lie down next to Camila. Camila smiles and immediately curls into Lauren’s lap, resting her head on the older girl’s thighs and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Goodmorning,” Camila mumbles in raspy morning voice that makes Lauren feel butterflies. “What’s in the mug m’lady?” She asks as she lifts her head and turns so she’s lying on her back and can look up at Lauren from her lap.

“Coffee,” Lauren answers with a smile as she plays with Camila’s hair. “I didn’t know how you liked it so I just did some cream and sugar?” Lauren continues with a questioning raise of her eyebrows and Camila nods with a hum of contentment before sitting up to reach for her cup and taking a sip, moaning in approval when it tastes just how she likes it. 

“Mm thank you Lauren,” Camila says once she’s swallowed, placing her cup back on the table and leaning in to place a soft peck against Lauren’s lips, not lingering because of morning breath. “So, what’s the plan for today?” Camila asks as she sits up and leans her head on Lauren’s shoulder, who in turn rubs Camila’s back.

“I’m not sure, my class is cancelled so maybe we could go do something? I know this book store you’d probably love, I go there on my free days a lot,” Lauren explains, reaching for her own coffee to chug some down, Camila grimacing when she notices it’s black.

“Sounds good, can I borrow clothes though? I don’t want to wear jeans for a whole day again,” Camila jokes and Lauren chuckles before nodding.

Yeah you can pick something out,” she answers, “Now drink your coffee and we can get on the move okay? Maybe call that Austin kid again and let him know you’ll be back later?” and okay Camila should probably do that.

She talks to Austin for about half an hour as Lauren works on some homework for one of her art classes. 

He was a little bit upset about her not texting him until late last night, and also a little bit mad that she trusted some stranger enough to go back to their place, but once he heard about Lauren and how they just relaxed and how Camila finally felt normal for once he was fine with it, even happy that Camila was with someone who she liked so much. He had known her for almost his whole life and known she was gay for almost half of it, but he had never seen her with feelings for anybody and she seemed to be smitten for Lauren despite only knowing her for less than a day. 

“So I’ll send someone to come get you later one then?” Austin questions as Camila sits behind Lauren, playing with her hair as she sketches. 

“I’ll let you know, I might be able to just walk back if me and Lauren are around there so I’ll text you updates,” Camila says into the phone but she’s barely listening to him though because she’s paying attention to Lauren’s shades and lines. It’s a simple sketch of a scenery Camila thinks is in Central Park, but Lauren managed to make it look real and perfect and Camila really wanted to see what else she could do. 

“Okay Mila well call me to check in because I’ll be worried sick if you disappear again at any point,” Austin says with a laugh and Camila laughs along gently as he traces patterns onto Lauren’s back. 

“Okay Austin I will, now I gotta go but I’ll call you at lunch time to check in,” Camila says and Austin says goodbye into the speaker before she hangs up and wraps Lauren in a hug from behind. “That’s amazing Lo, really I don’t get how you draw so realistically without it right in front of you. I can’t even do a stick figure. Ready to go though?”

“Yup let me just put these away, and thank you, I’ll show you my stuff some time maybe?” Lauren says and Camila grins brightly at the idea of not only seeing Lauren’s stuff but seeing Lauren sometime again.

“I’d like that.”

It takes them another twenty minutes to finally get out the door and make their way down the stairs. Camila had borrowed leggings and a sweatshirt to wear over the t shirt she had slept in. Lauren was in a similar outfit but with jeans again. 

They make stupid, pointless small talk on the walk, giggling and smiling like idiots with their hands intertwined as a source of warmth in the nippy air. 

It’s only a ten minute walk to the book shop Lauren had mentioned and even though it was cold Camila didn’t mind because Lauren seemed excited to take Camila here and Lauren’s smile and touch was warming her up. 

“It’s right around this corner,” Lauren says as she tugs Camila to walk a little faster and Camila thinks it’s like a kid on Christmas morning and smiles a little bit harder than she already was. 

“Alright slow down Lo it’s not going anywhere,” Camila teases but allows herself to be pulled, ignoring Lauren’s glare when she laughs.

Camila is shocked by the store when they first enter. Well not really. It’s everything you’d picture a coffee/book shop to be. Cozy, private, lined with bookshelves and tables scattered in corners and edges for mainly couples it looks or individual people to occupy. 

“Okay I know we just had coffee but I kinda maybe need more already? You want a cup?” Lauren offers as the door shuts behind them and Camila nods softly with a gentle smile thrown Lauren’s way as she lets Lauren guide her to the counter. 

Camila ends up getting their homemade mint hot chocolate and Lauren gets another cup of black coffee not to Camila’s surprise. 

“Okay I’ll leave my stuff at the table and we can look around for a few?” Lauren says as they make their way towards a back corner Lauren seems to come to often because she doesn’t hesitate in the turns Camila is sure must take almost daily practice to master. From the entrance and outside it looks small but it’s basically a maze of bookshelves that goes a little ways back. 

Camila smiles when they walk up to a small table with two big, comfy plush chairs on either side and they place their coffees and Lauren places her purse down on one of the chairs, very trusting of the people in the shop, and then she tugs Camila back toward the shelves. 

“Any favorites?” Lauren asks as she scans the rows and turns to shoot Camila a questioning glance. 

“Umm.... oh I know, To Kill a Mockingbird has always been my favorite if they have that?” Camila asks and Lauren shoots her a look Camila can’t quite read before tugging her towards the shelf Lauren had been going for originally and bending down, then quickly coming up with the book in her hand. She flips it open and the page is folded over and Lauren smiles before speaking, “I was reading this yesterday when I was here, do you mind just reading along maybe?”

And Camila grins and nods at her and tugs her back to the table. 

They end up sitting in one chair together, Camila sitting first and Lauren perched on her lap as they silently read together, Lauren turning the pages whenever Camila nods into her shoulder. It feels like a coupley thing to do and Camila spends the whole two hours they’re there smiling and tracing patterns into Lauren’s stomach with her hands under her shirt and sipping on her cocoa. 

After they finish the part Lauren had left they find a John Green book - Looking For Alaska, Camila’s second favorite book - and read most of that until Camila’s phone buzzes on the table and breaks their line of thought.

“Shit what time is it? I was supposed to text Austin…” she trails off reaching for her phone out of Lauren’s hand who had just gotten it for her and reading 2:30 in the afternoon, “an hour ago,” she finishes and swipes open the text from him, asking where she is and how she’s doing.

She kind of wants to say it’s none of his business but she also knows that he’s just being the big brother figure he always is so she types out a reply quickly apologizing and explaining that they just lost track of time. 

“We should probably get to walking,” Lauren says uncertainly as Camila looks down anxiously at her phone awaiting Austin’s text about what time the designer is coming to help with her dress for tonight. 

“Yeah I guess…” Camila trails off, reading the text that says she has about an hour left before she needs to be back. “Here,” Camila says handing Lauren her unlocked phone and adjusting Lauren in her lap so she can pick back up the book and fold the page over. Next time. 

“Umm thank you?” Lauren says confused and Camila rolls her eyes and kisses Lauren’s clothed shoulder.

“Enter your number dummy, I want to text you all night,” Camila says and leans back in the chair to wait for Lauren to finish. Lauren does as instructed then texts herself quickly so she can get in contact too, not wanting to risk not being able to see Camila again. 

It only takes a few minutes to get cleaned up and before Camila knows it they’re back outside and holding hands again as she keeps her face shielded by her scarf and allows Lauren to direct her.

Apparently her face isn’t hidden good enough because she would recognize a paparazzi anywhere and there’s one eyeing them from across the street. Uh oh. 

Camila grows nervous but doesn’t release Lauren’s hand, just holds on tighter and walks a little faster. Up until now they’d been making the same careless, stupid small talk and Camila was blissfully happy. But Lauren cuts herself mid thought when she notices Camila tense. 

“Camz? You okay slow down babe I know it’s cold but it’s not cold enough to walk that fast,” Lauren jokes but Camila doesn’t stop, just looks around and her face breaks into one of panic. “Camz?”

“Lauren don’t take these okay?” Camila says, taking off her sunglasses and basically forcing them onto Lauren’s face to shield her before anyone can catch pictures of her face. Camila knows this will give herself up but if they can’t catch sight of Lauren’s face they won’t bother her. “Now when I say run, don’t panic, just lead me somewhere okay? Somewhere we can hide?” and Lauren looked up and knows why Camila is saying this because people are starting to stare, and people are starting to pull out phones and “Run!” and Lauren listens to Camila. 

They take off on the busy New York sidewalk, not caring about any weird looks and not caring about their interlocked hands, just caring about the next block of cement they need to step on. Camila can feel the people chasing her, the obnoxious men with their obnoxious cameras chasing them and she can feel Lauren’s hand in her own and she can feel the stares and phones focused on her but she can hear Lauren’s breathing and she keeps running. 

It takes a few minutes but they start gaining a lead and when Lauren takes a turn Camila knows the girl is going to be able to get her away from this. And wow Lauren is in shape and Camila is not but they’re doing it and maybe the papz aren’t in shape either. It’s three turns and an alleyway later that they’re finally able to shake the crowds following them and the public eye and Lauren backs against a wall so they’re out of side and they’re silent. Panting due to the cardio and speechless due to the unexpected mobbing. 

Camila is a little bit more breathless but manages not to pass out. And she decides breathing is overrated and pushes Lauren against the wall to attach their lips because she really really wants to right now and Lauren doesn’t push her off so why not. 

And it’s not a long kiss as much as Camila would like for it to be because she starts laughing into it and then Lauren starts laughing into it and then they’re both laughing into it and then they’re just leaning into each other laughing and Camila likes feeling this way with somebody else. Especially a somebody else like Lauren. 

“Fuck,” Lauren says once they’re finally stopped their senseless giggling, “That really must suck, huh?” she asks and Camila giggles again before nodding. 

“It does,” Camila agrees but leans in to press another kiss against Lauren’s lips that lingers this time. “But it’s not too bad with a pretty girl at my side,” Camila grins and Lauren smiles back and pulls her in for one more kiss. 

They stay there for a few minutes, wanting to make sure they’re not still being watched, which Camila admits she probably should have done before kissing Lauren but they’re all clear so she’s fine.

“Ready to go?” Lauren asks as she plays with the nervous girl’s fingers and leans forward to look around the corner, happy that the coast is clear. 

“Yeah I just…” Camila starts and blushes looking down, “I’m scared that might happen again,” she admits quietly and Lauren feels her heart throbbing in pain for the younger girl. She’s had to go through this her whole life. 

“Baby?” Lauren says as she gently cups Camila’s face and lifts her gaze to meet her’s. “I know places okay? We can go hide there and they won’t find us, okay? I swear I can take you anywhere to get away from that,” Lauren promises pressing a short kiss to Camila’s forehead again and waiting for Camila’s smile to pull her out. They don’t talk now. They’re maybe five minutes from the hotel that Austin is waiting in the lobby of and they don’t want to be caught off guard so they keep their eyes up. 

But they still hold hands. They still enjoy each other’s presence, it just doesn’t need words.

The five minutes only feels like two seconds and before either one can tell they’re in front of the magnificent hotel and they’re both frozen. 

Camila doesn’t want to go inside and Lauren doesn’t want to walk away. 

“So…” Lauren starts, releasing Camila’s hand with one last squeeze and jamming her own into her pockets. “I’ll call you?” and she says it quietly, shyly, and Camila thinks it’s the first time in the day that Lauren has seemed uncertain of herself and she finds it absolutely endearing. She immediately misses the warmth of Lauren’s hand, but finds warmth in her smile instead. Her eyes too. And her flushed cheeks and her sweatshirt that Camila has on. 

“Yeah, you’ll call me,” Camila whispers back, leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on Lauren’s perfect lips that are waiting and kiss back gently for only a moment. “Unless I call you first.” 

And maybe she should have been careful because they’re literally outside of her hotel, the princess’s hotel and anyone could see them, but these are the lips that she has been missing kissing for 18 years and she hopes she never has to miss them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I wrote like 90% of that in one sitting and my eyes hurt and my contact are falling out BUT  
> Thanks to anyone who reads, votes or comments!! Check out my other works if you get the chance, thanks again!


End file.
